


Slow Motion

by Snapbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, lots of sex and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is young, inexperienced, and nervous. Junmyeon is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://cuddlybros.livejournal.com/profile)[cuddlybros](http://cuddlybros.livejournal.com/). I wanted to kind of fix this up a bit and make it better before posting it here, but I got lazy and then forgot about it lol. I hope you enjoy it anyway

It’s been exactly 6 months since Jongin landed himself a boyfriend in the form of popular senior, Kim Junmyeon, and if you ask Jongin, things are pretty close to perfect. Jongin had transferred to Chung-Ang University at the beginning of his sophomore year and Junmyeon, as president of the welcoming committee, had been assigned to give him a tour. Jongin had found himself instantly smitten with the older boy, drawn by his kind eyes and welcoming smile. He’d been so kind and accommodating, inviting Jongin out for coffee after the tour. Jongin hates coffee, but he’d suffered through it, the bitterness of his coffee balanced by the sweetness of Junmyeon’s smile.  
  
Jongin is not very experienced in the world of dating, having only had one boyfriend – and Jongin’s not even sure if that counts, considering they were 13 years old and only ever saw each other at school. Jongin’s lack of experience doesn’t seem to bother Junmyeon, though, even with his own wealth of it. Jongin doesn’t like to think about it much but he knows Junmyeon has done a lot of dating and sometimes he worries that he’s not good enough for Junmyeon, but those doubts are erased the moment Junmyeon smiles at him.  
  
It’s with a smile of his own that Jongin remembers the first time Junmyeon had asked him out on a proper date. He’d been so nervous, playing with the hem of his shirt and Jongin had found him so cute – all stammering and rosy-cheeked.  
  
A sharp jab to his cheek brings Jongin back to the present. “What the fuck, Hun?” He glowers at his friend, rubbing at his sore cheek.  
  
“Sorry, but you were zoning out, hard.” Sehun takes a bite of his sandwich, chewing messily. “I asked if you and Junmyeon have any special plans for tonight. Six months is a big deal for someone like you.”  
  
“Someone like me?” Jongin pouts at his friend. “What the hell does that mean?”  
  
“That means,” Sehun slings his arm around Jongin’s shoulder, leaning in so that Jongin can smell the onion from his sandwich on his breath. “That you never make it past a second date. I’m just saying his dick must be made of gold or something to keep you around for this long.”  
  
Jongin wrinkles his nose in distaste, at both Sehun’s words and his breath, forcibly removing Sehun’s arm from where it rests heavily on his shoulders. “I wouldn’t know,” he says quietly.  
  
“I know and I still can’t believe that.” Sehun says, stealing a handful of chips from Jongin’s plate and shoving them all into his mouth at once. “How is it that you’re 19 years old and still a virgin?” He swallows his mouthful of potato chips, wiping the crumbs from his lips with the back of his hand. “You’ve at least kissed, right? Maybe fooled around a little?” Sehun elbows Jongin in the ribs and Jongin tries to remember why they’re even friends.  
  
“It’s none of your business really, but yes, we’ve kissed. A lot, actually, but nothing more than that.”  
  
“Aww, how cute.” Sehun coos obnoxiously, and Jongin resists the urge to dump his milk out over Sehun’s head. “Really, though, I don’t get it.”  
  
Jongin lets out a long-suffering sigh. He knows it’s not normal for a boy his age to be so lacking in sexual experiences, but it’s just how it is, and he’s gotten so tired of this conversation. “I’m just not ready. I know you don’t understand, but sex is kind of a big deal to me. I don’t want my first time to be with just anybody.”  
  
Sehun leans back in his chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. “How does Junmyeon feel about that?”  
  
“I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it.” Jongin plays with the frayed hem of his sleeve.  
  
“I don’t want to be a dick-“  
  
“But you’re going to anyway, right?”  
  
“No,” Sehun says, shoving Jongin’s shoulder with his own. “I’m just saying. Junmyeon is a lot older and a lot more experienced than you are.”  
  
“He’s not that much older than me.”  
  
“But he is a lot more experienced. How long do you think he’ll be willing to wait for you to put out? He’s probably gonna try to get you drunk tonight and take advantage of you.” Sehun seems to notice the scowl on Jongin’s face because he softens a bit. “I’m sorry, I’m just looking out for you. I don’t want you to get your heart broken, because you really seem to like him a lot. You really need to at least talk to him about it.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Jongin picks up his tray and pushes his chair back. His stomach is suddenly not feeling so good. “I really don’t think he’s like that, though. He’d never do something like that,” he says, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “He really likes me, Sehun. You’re wrong about him.”  
  
Jongin really wants to believe that, and deep down he knows it’s true, but he can’t help the small niggling feeling in his chest as he dumps his try in the trashcan and walks out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
message from jooniebear  
happy 6 months ^^ wear something nice tonight  
  
Jongin smiles down at his phone, the knot in his belly loosening. It’s silly to think that Junmyeon could only want him for sex, and Jongin silently curses Sehun for putting the ridiculous idea in his head in the first place.  
  
When Jongin arrives at Junmyeon’s off-campus apartment at 7pm sharp, he feels light, excited to spend a romantic evening with his boyfriend. Junmyeon greets him at the door with a warm smile and a soft kiss, helping Jongin out of his coat and throwing it over the back of the couch. Jongin turns and wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, nuzzling his neck and sighing when Junmyeon runs a hand down his back, tracing the length of his spine.  
  
“Hi.” Junmyeon says when he pulls away. “I made dinner for us.” He gestures toward the small kitchen table, a pot of what looks like cheese ramen in the center of it with two mismatched bowls on either side, and a tiny stub of a candle, it’s flame flickering pathetically.  
  
“I can’t cook.” Junmyeon laughs. “And I don’t really have any nice stuff.” He rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit. “It’s not really much of anything, but I tried.”  
  
Jongin takes a step toward Junmyeon, kissing him softly. “It’s sweet.” He smiles, taking Junmyeon’s hands in his own. “You’re sweet.”  
  
There’s a pretty pink flush to the older boy’s cheeks and Jongin reaches up to press his palms against them. “I ordered some chicken from your favorite place, too,” Junmyeon says, turning his head to place a kiss on Jongin’s palm. “because I know cheese ramen isn’t exactly filling, but I just wanted to cook for you.” Junmyeon leads Jongin toward the table, pulling his chair out for him and walking toward the small pantry. “I also bought us some champagne. We don’t have to drink it, but I thought it could be nice.”  
  
Suddenly, Sehun’s voice is in his head “he’s probably gonna try to get you drunk tonight and take advantage of you” and he can feel an unease building up in his chest, but he tries his best to push it down, smiling at his boyfriend who is looking at him expectantly.  
  
“Is this stupid?” Junmyeon’s forehead furrows, his mouth pulling down at the corners. “I know people don’t usually do this kind of thing for a six month anniversary but…” His voice trails off and Jongin stands, crossing the kitchen to press his palms to Junmyeon’s pink cheeks, landing a soft kiss on his mouth.  
  
“Of course not.” Whatever negativity Jongin is feeling, he gathers and sweeps to the corner of his mind. He can deal with that later. Right now is about celebrating with the boy he’s falling in love with, who is currently still pouting at him. “It’s not stupid, Joonie.” At the use of Jongin’s favorite nickname, a smile spreads across Junmyeon’s face. “There he is,” Jongin teases, taking the champagne bottle from Junmyeon and leading him back toward the table. “Now let’s eat this romantic dinner you’ve prepared before it gets cold.”  
  
Two hours later sees Jongin stretched out on the couch, his head in Junmyeon’s lap and his belly full. Between the two of them, they’ve polished off the bottle of champagne and Jongin is feeling light and warm and content. He sighs as Junmyeon drags his fingers through his hair, fingernails scratching gently over his scalp. “Feels nice,” he murmurs, his eyelids feeling heavy.  
  
Junmyeon shifts, lifting Jongin’s head gently and placing a pillow beneath it before sprawling out behind him and pressing his chest to Jongin’s back. Jongin settles back against him, humming contentedly as Junmyeon’s arm snakes around his waist. “I think I’m too small to be the big spoon,” Junmyeon laughs, his breath warm and damp against Jongin’s neck.  
  
It feels good, Jongin thinks, to be held like this. It makes him feel safe, like no matter what happens, he’ll be just fine, because he’s got his Joonie to hold him. It’s with that thought that he puts all of that silliness about Junmyeon’s intentions out of his mind and just enjoys the feeling of his boyfriend’s arms around him and the sound of his soft, even breathing.  
  
It’s not long, though, before Junmyeon’s hand starts moving over Jongin’s stomach, drawing small circles with the pads of his fingers, and Jongin feels nervousness bubbling up in his chest. He feels the welcome heat of Junmyeon’s lips against the back of his neck and he whimpers when the older boy leaves a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses over his skin. Heat floods Jongin’s cheeks, excitement building in his gut, when Junmyeon sucks at the skin where his neck meets his shoulder. This is all familiar territory, and Jongin knows he can put a stop to it with one simple word if it’s too much, so he relaxes, sighing softly at the press of Junmyeon’s tongue against his pulse.  
  
Jongin shifts onto his back as Junmyeon slides his hand up over the younger boy’s chest and into his hair. Jongin takes a moment to look at his boyfriend, his lips wet and pink and oh so inviting. “Kiss me,” he whispers and Junmyeon eagerly complies, wasting no time before running his tongue softly over Jongin’s lips.  
Jongin loses himself for a moment in the taste of Junmyeon’s mouth, the feeling of Junmyeon’s teeth tugging gently on his lip, the way he grips Jongin’s hair, the soft sounds he makes when Jongin’s tongue brushes against his own. It all feels so good and Jongin is dizzy with it.  
  
“Jongin,” Junmyeon gasps when he pulls away. He loosens his hold on Jongin’s hair, dragging his hand back down Jongin’s chest and over his abs coming to rest on his hip.  
  
“Joonie,” Jongin responds, smiling as he brushes back the hair that’s fallen over Junmyeon’s eyes.  
  
The look Jongin gets in response is new and it makes his stomach drop and his breath hitch. Junmyeon’s eyes are dark and Jongin feels entirely vulnerable beneath the weight of them. He swallows. “Jongin,” the older boy repeats, softer this time, but somehow more substantial. His fingers dip under the hem of Jongin’s shirt and, oh, that’s new, but not unwanted. Jongin feels goosebumps break out across his skin as Junmyeon’s hand flattens against his side and slides upwards. The older boy dips to press a kiss to the hollow of Jongin’s throat.  
  
Jongin breathes deeply, his heart hammering in his chest as Junmyeon drags his hand slowly back down, stopping to thumb at the sensitive skin above his waistband. His senses are heightened, every press of Junmyeon’s lips and every drag of his fingertips setting Jongin’s skin on fire. Junmyeon’s thumb works its way just beneath the waistband of his pants just as he sucks Jongin’s earlobe into his mouth and Jongin lets out a soft moan. It feels so good, Jongin thinks, but it also feels like it’s leading to a place Jongin just isn’t ready to go. “Junmyeon,” he whispers.  
  
“You know,” Junmyeon says, his voice soft and hoarse, a small tremor of nervousness in his words, “you can always…stay over.” Jongin inhales sharply and Junmyeon tenses, his hand stalling its journey up Jongin’s side. There’s a moment -Jongin’s not sure how long - where neither of them speaks, Sehun’s words playing over and over through Jongin’s mind, before Junmyeon clears his throat, and sits up, removing his hand from beneath Jongin’s shirt. “Or not, I’m not-“  
  
Jongin tries to swallow, his throat suddenly dry. Despite the more rational part of his brain reminding him that Junmyeon is not a dick, it’s getting harder to ignore Sehun’s warnings. He sits up, too, putting a bit of distance between them on the couch. Junmyeon’s looking at his hands, which are lying uselessly in his lap, and Jongin feels a little helpless. He wants to explain to Junmyeon what’s going through his mind, but he can’t even seem to make sense of it himself at the moment. “I can’t.” He says, finally.  
  
Junmyeon reaches out and takes Jongin’s hand in his own. “It’s okay, Jongin.”  
  
“Is it?” Jongin hadn’t meant to sound accusatory, but one glance at Junmyeon tells him he should have chosen his words more carefully.  
  
“Jongin?” The furrow is back in Junmyeon’s brow and his voice sounds so small and Jongin just wants to hit rewind and redo the last 30 seconds.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Joonie.” Jongin squeezes Junmyeon’s hand. “That came out wrong.”  
  
“Talk to me?” Junmyeon looks so hurt, and Jongin feels like so much shit.  
  
“I’ve never…done this before. Any of this. I’ve never, um, had sex. I’ve never even had a boyfriend before you.” Jongin thinks he sounds frantic, and he definitely feels it.  
  
“I know that, Jongin, and that’s okay.” Junmyeon’s voice is calm and even in contrast.  
  
“I know. At least I thought I knew that.”  
  
“Jongin-“ Junmyeon cuts in, but Jongin gestures for him to wait.  
  
“Wait, just let me. I don’t even know how to say this, honestly, without sound like a dick, which I’m just now realizing proves how stupid this all is.”  
  
“Please just talk to me, Jongin.” Junmyeon’s expression has shifted from hurt to concerned and somehow it just makes Jongin feel worse.  
  
“I know you’re older than me, and a lot, um, more experienced, which is totally fine, but I’m not ready for that yet, at least I’m not sure if I am, and I don’t know, what if you’re tired of waiting?” He looks down at his lap, scared to see Junmyeon’s reaction.  
  
“Jongin, no…” Junmyeon hooks a finger under Jongin’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Listen to me. That doesn’t matter to me. At all. I mean, I really, really want to. Have sex with you, I mean.” He lets out a nervous laugh, a sound that helps to ease some of the tension in Jongin’s shoulders. “But only when you’re ready, Jongin. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I love you, Jongin. I love you for the way you make me laugh when I’m having a hard day and how you make me feel like a complete person and for your stupid dorky laugh. I don’t care about sex, Jongin. I care about you. I’ll wait as long as you need me to.”  
  
Jongin only half-catches Junmyeon’s words, his mind still stuck somewhere around the word ‘love.’ It’s not as scary as he’d thought it would be, hearing those words. It’s quite nice, actually - filling him with a comfortable warmth and making his heart feel too big for his chest.  
  
Jongin’s mind is reeling, and he’s not sure what to say, so he just leans forward and kisses Junmyeon softly. “I’m sorry,” he whispers against Junmyeon’s lips. “I love you too.”  
  
Jongin does spend the night, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend and his heart so so full.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“So, how’d it go last night?” Sehun asks when Jongin shuffles into the campus coffee shop at 10am.  
  
Jongin means to scowl at him, but waking up to Junmyeon’s bed head and soft kisses has made him soft, and he beams at his friend.  
  
“Wait a minute, you’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday!” Sehun smacks his arm and Jongin snorts. “Oh my god, Jongin you fucked him!” This time it’s Jongin’s turn to smack Sehun and the younger boy rubs his chest and frowns. “Ow, fucker.”  
  
“I didn’t fuck him, asshole, but I did talk to him and like I said, you were so wrong about him.”  
  
“Glad to hear it. So then why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?”  
  
“I did stay over, but we didn’t do anything. We just…cuddled.”  
  
“That’s fucking gay.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“So when are you gonna fuck him, though?”  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Sehun, you are unbelievable. I don’t even know why I’m giving you the satisfaction of answering you, but I don’t know. It’s not like I have a timeline for these things.” He shrugs. “It’ll happen when it happens.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
As it turns out, the first “it” happens just one month later, on one of the many nights that Jongin spends in Junmyeon’s apartment. They’re just getting ready for bed, and Junmyeon is wearing this pair of thin plaid pajama pants that hug his ass just right.  
  
Jongin walks up behind him as he’s brushing his teeth and wraps his arms around the older boy’s waist, kissing his neck and sliding his hands under the front of Junmyeon’s soft gray tee. “Jongin,” Junmyeon says around a mouthful of toothpaste “I’m busy here.”  
  
“Don’t care.” Jongin says, sinking his teeth into Junmyeon’s shoulder, dampening the fabric of his t-shirt.  
  
“At least let me spit,” Junmyeon laughs, bumping Jongin with his butt to make some room for himself.  
  
Neither of them really mean for it to happen, but the threadbare fabric of Junmyeon’s pants coupled with Jongin’s habit of not wearing anything under his sweats has Jongin’s soft dick slotting perfectly between Junmyeon’s cheeks as he bends to rinse his mouth and Jongin gasps at the sharp spike of pleasure that runs up his spine. They both freeze for a moment, a dark pink staining Junmyeon’s cheekbones as Jongin catches his gaze in the mirror.  
  
Each slow second that passes has Jongin’s dick hardening until finally Junmyeon straightens. “Um,” he says, turning to face the younger boy.  
  
“Yeah, um.” Jongin is surprised, but he can’t help but feel amused by the situation, and a playful smirk spreads across his face. “You made my dick hard.”  
  
Junmyeon’s eyes widen comically and his blush deepens, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Jongin cups the older boy’s jaw with both hands, backing him into the sink. “Jongin.” Junmyeon breathes, his eyes fixed on Jongin’s. Jongin leans forward, pressing his forehead to Junmyeon’s, his heart pounding and his breathing labored. He knows he’s not ready to take things all the way, but he wants Junmyeon - he needs…more.  
  
“Junmyeon,” he whispers, one hand sliding into the older boys hair and the other traveling down the length of his arm. “I want you to touch me.” He curls his fingers around Junmyeon’s wrist, guiding his hand to where he wants it and Jongin lets out a soft moan as Junmyeon’s palm presses against him through his sweats. He tightens his grip on the older boy’s hair, kissing him roughly as he grinds himself against Junmyeon’s hand.  
  
“Shit, Jongin,” Junmyeon gasps when he pulls back for air, his lips red and swollen and his hair a mess. “Do you want to…..bed?”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Jongin nods, feeling disoriented, as Junmyeon pulls him toward the bedroom.  
  
When he’s lying on his back in Junmyeon’s familiar bed a few seconds later, Junmyeon hovering over him, the realization of what could happen hits him and a heaviness sits in his chest. Junmyeon, the ever-attentive boyfriend, senses his unease and runs a soothing hand through his hair. “Hey, we don’t have to do anything, we can stop right here and just go to sleep.” He drops a soft kiss on Jongin’s cheek and Jongin immediately feels lighter.  
  
“I don’t want to stop, really, I’m just still not-“  
  
“If you’re okay with it, we can keep going and you can stop me any time.”  
Jongin nods.  
  
“Okay? I need to hear you say it, Jongin.”  
  
“Okay,” he whispers, feeling a little nervous and embarrassed, but mostly excited. “Please kiss me again.”  
  
“Okay.” Junmyeon does as he’s told, dipping his head to kiss him slowly, taking his time with it. This is something Jongin is used to, and the familiarity of Junmyeon’s mouth on his has Jongin relaxing. He slides his hands down Junmyeon’s back and up under his shirt, dragging his nails over his boyfriend’s smooth skin and Junmyeon whimpers against his mouth. The older boy kisses a trail across Jongin’s jaw and down his neck and Jongin spreads his legs, allowing room for Junmyeon between them.  
  
“You can, you know-” Jongin gasps at a harsh bite to his collarbone and his hips lift of their own accord. “I want to feel you against me.” He whispers, a soft moan escaping his throat when Junmyeon lowers himself between his legs and Jongin welcomes his weight pressing down on him.  
  
Jongin can feel Junmyeon’s dick, hard against his hip and a fresh wave of arousal washes over him. He lifts his hips experimentally, and they both gasp at the sensation. “Are you sure this is okay, Jongin?” Junmyeon asks and it squeezes Jongin’s heart how thoughtful and concerned his boyfriend is for him.  
  
“Yes,” Jongin sighs. “It feels so good.”  
  
“Good.” Junmyeon smiles and then he’s kissing Jongin again, shifting his weight so his cock presses right against Jongin’s and Jongin cries out, wrapping his legs around Junmyeon’s waist. Jongin whines against Junmyeon’s mouth as the older boy rocks his hips, grinding down on Jongin just right. Jongin’s not going to last very long, and he begins to move his hips in time with Junmyeon’s, lifting up as the older boy presses down.  
  
They’re moaning together now, Junmyeon’s breath hot on Jongin’s face and Jongin’s legs tighten around Junmyeon’s waist, his hips grinding faster and harder until Jongin stills, his eyes squeezing shut and his hands fisting in the sheets as he comes inside his sweatpants.  
  
“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks after a few seconds and Jongin nods weakly, his limbs feeling heavy despite the lightness in his chest. “You feel good?”  
  
“Mmmmmm,” is all Jongin can manage. He opens his eyes and Junmyeon is looking down at him, a soft smile on his face and Jongin’s chest swells with affection. “I’m sorry,” he pouts and Junmyeon furrows his brow.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“That I couldn’t do more. I know you want to do more.”  
  
“Don’t be stupid.” Junmyeon kisses his neck. “I mean I do, but I can wait.” Another kiss to his temple. “Besides, this is nice too.”  
  
Jongin looks down, suddenly realizing that Junmyeon never finished. “But you didn’t even get off,” he pouts and Junmyeon laughs.  
  
“Not important. I’ll just finish myself off in the bathroom later.”  
  
Jongin bites his lip. “You could…do it here, now.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” Jongin kisses him softly before sinking his teeth into Junmyeon’s lip. “I bet you look really hot when you come.”  
  
“Fuck, Jongin.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Over the next few months Jongin learns a lot about sex. Or more accurately, he learns a lot about all the ways to get a person off without actually having it.  
  
Jongin has taken to spending most nights at Junmyeon’s apartment and for the first week or so after the “incident,” as Jongin likes to call it, Junmyeon crawls between Jongin’s legs and they rut against each other until they both come in their pants.  
  
But Jongin grows bolder, more curious, and slides his hand down the front of Junmyeon’s boxers one night while they’re making out heavily in Junmyeon’s bed. The older boy lets out a loud moan, before slapping a hand over his mouth. “Fuck, my neighbors probably heard that.” Jongin just responds by closing his fist around Junmyeon’s cock and that is how dry humping evolved into mutual handjobs.  
  
There’s also mutual masturbation. Ever since that first night, Junmyeon’s teeth biting so hard into his own lip that it turned white as he worked his fist over his cock, Jongin has wanted to witness it again. Junmyeon’s soft moans, and the way he tweaked his own nipples when he got close became Jongin’s own masturbation material. That’s why he decides one night while Junmyeon is brushing his teeth, to kick his pants off and start jerking himself . “Stand there,” Jongin says when Junmyeon walks in, mouth hanging open in surprise. “Touch yourself.” Junmyeon hadn’t lasted long in the doorway, crossing the room after only 2 minutes and joining Jongin in the bed.  
  
And then, of course, Jongin’s favorite, the blowjob. There’s just not really much of anything that can beat the feeling of a wet, warm mouth around your cock, especially when that mouth belongs to your gorgeous boyfriend who’s cupping your balls and looking up at you with dark, lust-blown eyes.  
  
But the most important thing Jongin learns about sex is that he’s ready. He thinks he’s actually been read for a while, at least in the “finding the right person” sense. He’s realized over the course of his relationship with Junmyeon that he never really doubted that Junmyeon was special enough – that he wouldn’t leave him once he got in his pants. It was never really about that (well maybe at first). It was about Jongin feeling inadequate, that he wouldn’t be good enough for Junmyeon. But another thing his relationship with Junmyeon has taught him is that in Junmyeon’s eyes, Jongin will always be good enough, and it was silly of him to ever think otherwise.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jongin’s ready, he’s decided, and he thinks now is as good a time as any – half naked in Junmyeon’s bed with the older boy’s hand down the front of his pants. “I want to have sex with you,” he says against the skin of Junmyeon’s neck.  
  
The older boy stills for a moment, then he’s pulling away, and Jongin is already missing his boyfriend’s hand on his cock. “Jongin, we don’t have to-“  
  
“I know we don’t,” Jongin interrupts. “But I really want to.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Junmyeon studies Jongin’s face carefully. “Because I don’t want you to feel like-“  
  
Jongin stops his mouth with a soft kiss. “Please stop. I don’t feel pressured, and yes I really want this.” He kisses him again, lingering a touch longer before pulling away. “I want you.”  
  
“You’re absolutely sure?”  
  
“Positive.” Jongin beams, but Junmyeon still doesn’t look convinced. “God, I swear, it’s almost irritating how considerate you are.” Junmyeon pouts, and Jongin laughs, landing a soft peck on his lips. “I’m absolutely sure that I want to have sex with you, Kim Junmyeon, I swear on my life.”  
  
Junmyeon buries his face in Jongin’s neck, making a sound akin to “hnnnggggg” and Jongin laughs, tugging on his boyfriend’s hair so he can look at him.  
  
“I love you, Junmyeon. I’m ready.”  
  
“Have you, um. Have you thought of how? How, you’d like to do it?” Junmyeon’s face is flushed and Jongin finds it completely adorable how timid he is to talk about it when he is the one with more experience.  
  
“Yes,” Jongin says, “I actually…tried it.” Junmyeon raises his eyebrows in curiosity. “On myself…” Jongin clarifies.  
  
“You fingered yourself?!” Junmyeon squeaks, his blush deepening, and he buries his face in Jongin’s neck again.  
  
“Yes,” Jongin laughs, “I fingered myself, and it felt really fucking good, so…that’s how I’d like to do it. But you know with your dick.”  
  
“I love you so much.” Junmyeon grins at him before reaching across him to rummage noisily through the bedside table.  
  
Jongin laughs at Junmyeon’s shout of victory when he finally finds the small bottle he was looking for. “Eager?” Jongin teases.  
  
“You actually have no idea,” Junmyeon says and then he’s kissing him again, pushing him onto his back to climb over him. “I’ve thought about his a lot,” he admits, kissing his way across Jongin’s chest. “And as much as I can’t wait to fuck you,” he closes his mouth around Jongin’s nipple, circling it with his tongue and Jongin bites his lip, sliding his fingers into Junmyeon’s hair. “I want this to be good for you, Jongin, so I’m going to take it slow.”  
  
“Fuck,” Jongin sighs, his cock stirring in his sweats.  
  
“Promise me,” Junmyeon whispers against his chest, “if you start to feel uncomfortable or you want me to stop, you’ll say so.”  
  
Jongin nods. “I promise.”  
  
“I’m gonna make you feel good.” Jongin moans at that and scratches at Junmyeon’s scalp as the older boy mouths at his chest, hot tongue dragging over his sensitive nipples.  
  
Jongin can’t help but feel nervous, but he allows himself to relax, to get lost in the feeling of Junmyeon’s mouth as it works over his skin. He sucks hickeys into Jongin’s neck, scrapes his teeth over Jongin’s collarbone, covers every inch of him in kisses, and Jongin feels too hot, a mess, so so good. He is achingly hard by the time Junmyeon slides a hand down the front of his pants and he bites his palm to quiet his moan as the older boy drags his fingers over Jongin’s sensitive skin, his touches feather-light. Junmyeon uses his free hand to pry Jongin’s own away from his mouth. “Let me hear you,” he says and, fuck that’s hot.  
  
“But your neighbors-“  
  
“Fuck ‘em.” Junmyeon rasps in Jongin’s ear and then he’s closing his fist around Jongin’s length, stroking him from base to tip. Jongin’s mouth falls open and he lets out a low moan, gripping a fistful of Junmyeon’s hair. “That’s it,” Junmyeon urges, running his tongue up the shell of Jongin’s ear.  
  
Junmyeon shifts above him, tugging Jongin’s sweatpants down and off, before removing his own. He kneels between Jongin’s thighs, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs, and he slides hands up the inside of Jongin’s thighs, urging them further apart. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Junmyeon muses, and heat creeps into Jongin’s cheeks as Junmyeon’s eyes rake over him.  
  
The older boy leans forward, attaching his mouth to Jongin’s collarbone and sucking harshly, his hand wrapping around Jongin’s cock and stroking him slowly. Jongin’s moan this time is louder, uninhibited, and Junmyeon groans against his skin. He runs his palm over the head of Jongin’s dick, precum making everything slicker, and Jongin grips Junmyeon’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.  
  
Junmyeon leaves a trail of wet kisses down Jongin’s chest and over his abs, all the while stroking him slowly and Jongin bucks into his hand. “More,” he breathes and Junmyeon pulls back.  
  
“Are you ready?” he asks and Jongin nods, handing Junmyeon the small bottle of lube by his hip. Jongin hears the bottle open, but Junmyeon is kissing him then, distracting him as he squeezes the gel over his fingers, rubbing them together to coat them.  
  
Jongin gasps as Junmyeon drags a finger over his hole, pressing gently and Junmyeon kisses his forehead. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jongin nods, “keep going.”  
  
The next drag of Junmyeon’s finger Jongin is ready for, and he spreads his legs a little wider, biting his lip when the tip of Junmyeon’s finger dips inside. “Fuck.”  
  
Junmyeon is watching him closely, searching for any signs of discomfort and Jongin smiles, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Relax,” he says, rubbing his thumb over Junmyeon’s cheekbone. “I’m fine. I’ll let you know if I need you to stop.” He lifts his head to kiss his boyfriend softly. “I promised, remember?”  
  
“Okay.” It’s then that Junmyeon circles his rim with a wet finger, and the sensation sends a sharp current of pleasure up Jongin’s cock. He squeezes his eyes shut, pushing his hips down against Junmyeon’s hand and Junmyeon eases the tip of his finger inside. “How does that feel, Jongin?” Junmyeon asks, his voice soft and laced with concern.  
  
“More,” is all Jongin can say. He’s done this enough times to himself that he’s used to the slight discomfort, but Junmyeon’s feel so much different, so much better than his own.  
  
Junmyeon eases in the rest of the way and Jongin sighs when he bottoms out, shifting his hips slightly and whimpering at the press of Junmyeon’s finger against his walls. “Shit, Jongin,” Junmyeon breathes, leaving a wet kiss against his neck. “You took that so well.”  
  
“It feels good.” Jongin rasps, wiggling his hips “Can you- I need-“  
  
“Is this what you want?” Junmyeon crooks his finger, twisting it as he pumps slowly and Jongin lets out a breathy moan, nodding his approval. “I think I can fit another, do you want me to try?”  
  
“Yes,” Jongin whimpers, “yes, please.”  
  
Junmyeon pulls out slowly and squeezes more lube into his hand, before pushing back in with two fingers. It’s a tighter fit, and the stretch burns slightly but Junmyeon is tonguing at Jongin’s nipple now, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth and Jongin arches into it, taking Junmyeon’s fingers in to the last knuckle. “Oh, fuck” Junmyeon says against his chest “That’s so tight.”  
  
Jongin is breathing heavily, his cock curving up toward his stomach and he wraps his hand around it, tugging loosely as Junmyeon begins to scissor his fingers. Junmyeon surges up to kiss him, licking at his mouth as he slowly works him open. It feels so good, so much better than when he does it to himself and needs more, can’t wait to have Junmyeon inside of him.  
  
“More,” he begs, grinding his hips down on Junmyeon’s hand as he strokes himself slowly, squeezing the head of his cock.  
  
“You are unbelievably hot right now,” Junmyeon muses as he pulls his fingers free, adding more lube, and Jongin is grateful for the care Junmyeon takes in preparing him. Three fingers is a lot more than two fingers and Jongin hisses as Junmyeon pushes in. “Too much?” Junmyeon asks, his hand stilling.  
  
“No,” Jongin shakes his head. “No, please keep going. I’ve just never…done three fingers. I’ll be okay.”  
  
Junmyeon drops distracting kisses on his face as he eases the rest of the way in and waits for Jongin to adjust. Jongin feels so full and he wonders for a moment how Junmyeon’s even going to fit, but then Junmyeon flexes his fingers and Jongin is taken by surprise by a sharp burst of pleasure exploding in his gut and radiating outward to the tips of his fingers. “Ohhhhhhh my god,” he moans. “Do that again, fuck.”  
  
Junmyeon smiles against his jaw. “Found it,” he says, entirely pleased with himself, and he wiggles his fingers again.  
  
“Yes, you fucking did.” Jongin laughs, but that soon gives way to another loud moan as Junmyeon’s fingers rub all the right places inside of him.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” Junmyeon praises, pumping his fingers relentlessly “let me hear you.”  
  
“Want your dick now,” Jongin pleads, his chest heaving.  
  
“Shit, okay.” Junmyeon slides his hand free and reaches into the bedside table for a condom, handing it to Jongin. “Open it for me, my hands are all slippery.”  
  
Jongin tears open the packet and hands it back to Junmyeon, watching as his boyfriend rolls the condom down over his cock, squeezing more lube into his hand. His head tips back as he strokes himself and Jongin is struck by how beautiful Junmyeon is. He reaches out and laces his fingers with Junmyeon’s, tugging him forward. “I love you so much,” he says as Junmyeon lowers himself between Jongin’s legs.  
  
“Ready?” Junmyeon asks and Jongin nods, sliding his hands over Junmyeon’s back and wrapping his legs around his waist.  
  
Jongin squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the blunt tip of Junmyeon’s cock pressing against him. It feels for a moment like it’s impossible, like there’s no way he’s going to fit, but then he’s easing in. The stretch burns, bordering on painful, and Jongin clings to Junmyeon’s shoulders.  
  
“Are you okay?” Junmyeon breathes, pausing once Jongin’s taken the head of his cock. “Fuck, you’re tight, does it hurt?  
  
“A little” Jongin whimpers, but he remembers how good Junmyeon’s fingers had felt just a moment ago and he knows that he’ll adjust. “Just keep going, I’ll be okay.”  
  
Junmyeon drops to his elbows and kisses Jongin slowly, their tongues curling together. Jongin focuses on the way Junmyeon’s mouth moves against his, the softness of his lips and the taste of his tongue as Junmyeon eases the rest of the way in.  
  
“How are you doing?” Junmyeon asks when he pulls away, breathless. He brushes Jongin’s hair off his forehead and Jongin finally opens his eyes. Junmyeon smiles down at him, his eyes soft and adoring and Jongin allows himself to relax, quickly adjusting to being stretch so full. He clenches experimentally and Junmyeon moans, his head lolling forward. “Fuck, Jongin.”  
  
“I think you can move,” Jongin says. “Just do it slowly.”  
  
Junmyeon pulls out, just a little, before pushing back in, slowly, and Jongin sighs at the drag of Junmyeon’s cock against his walls. It’s all new and different and Jongin’s trying to adjust. “Is that okay? Are you okay?”  
  
“Again.” Jongin breathes.  
  
Junmyeon repeats the action, pulling out a bit further this time, and Jongin feels a slow simmer of arousal building in his gut, his cock twitching with interest. “Is that good, Jongin?” Junmyeon’s mouthing at his neck again and Jongin slides his hands down the older boy’s back to his ass, squeezing gently.  
  
“Fuck me, Junmyeon.” Jongin whispers, sucking his boyfriend’s earlobe into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth.  
  
“Shit,” Junmyeon moans, and he pulls out nearly all the way, flared cockhead holding Jongin open, then eases back in and Jongin moans, low and drawn out.  
  
Junmyeon flexes his dick and it presses right against that spot that makes stars explode in Jongin’s vision and the younger boy shouts, clenching around the cock inside of him. “That feels so good, what the fuck?” Jongin gasps, circling his hips, and Junmyeon bites his collarbone in retaliation.  
  
Junmyeon starts pumping his hips slowly, circling them when he bottoms out and Jongin moans with every thrust, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Junmyeon slides his hand up Jongin’s side, thumbing his nipple as he sucks at the base of his throat and Jongin is overwhelmed by so much at once.  
  
“Jongin,” Junmyeon moans, his teeth scraping Jongin’s collarbone. “I’m not gonna last. It’s been a while and you are sofucking tight.” He grips Jongin’s thigh, pushing it up toward his chest, and the change in angle has Junmyeon’s cock pressing right against his prostate with every thrust.  
  
“Oh god, oh fuck, right there.” Jongin buries his hands in Junmyeon’s hair, gripping it tightly as Junmyeon speeds his thrusts. He can feel heat simmering low in his belly and he knows he’s nearly there. Just a little bit more. He wraps his hand around his cock, jerking in time with Junmyeon’s erratic thrusts.  
  
“Shit, Jongin, I can’t-“ Junmyeon’s hips stutter, then still and he moans into the crook of Jongin’s neck as he spills into the condom. “Fuck, Jongin, I’m sorry.”  
  
Jongin lets his legs fall from around Junmyeon’s waist. He was so, so close, but he thinks, for his first time he can’t complain. He rubs soothing circles over Junmyeon’s back as the older boy pulls out slowly, and Jongin whimpers at the loss, The empty feeling doesn’t last for long, though, because Junmyeon is kneeling between his legs, sliding three fingers inside of him.  
  
“Oh shit,” Jongin gasps, his fingers digging into the sheets. Junmyeon’s free hand wraps around the base of Jongin’s cock and then he’s sliding it between his lips. Jongin’s eyes roll back in his head as Junmyeon starts to bob in time with his fingers. It’s all too much, and all Jongin can do is moan helplessly as Junmyeon works magic with his mouth and fingers.  
  
Junmyeon presses down as far as he can and sucks harshly, just as his fingers press against Jongin’s prostate and the younger boy moans, uninhibited, as he shoots his load down Junmyeon’s throat. He lays there weightless as he comes down, a pleasant warmth seeping into his bones. He’s vaguely aware of Junmyeon slipping out of bed, returning a few minutes later with minty fresh breath and a clean pair of boxers.  
  
“How do you feel?” The older boy asks as he snuggles against Jongin’s side, snaking an arm across his stomach.  
  
“You mean now that I’ve handed in my v-card?” Jongin says, feeling sated and groggy.  
  
“No, that’s not what I mean, dumbass.” He chuckles and kisses Jongins shoulder, pulling the blankets over them. “I mean does it hurt? Are you okay?”  
  
“It’ll probably hurt tomorrow,” Jongin says, turning to face his boyfriend. “But right now I just feel good, like I absolutely made the right choice.” Jongin wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s smaller frame, hugging him to his chest. “I fucking love you, Kim Junmyeon.”  
  
“I fucking love you too, Jongin. And next time I promise I’ll get you off first.”  
  
Jongin snorts, reaching across Junmyeon to switch off the lamp. “Goodnight, Joonie. We’ll see if you can make good on your promise in the morning.”

 


End file.
